


Humans - Not a Fan

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Choking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Victor doesn't wake up in time to take Oswald shopping. Oswald returns with a gift for his fiance. So of course Victor has to return the sentiment. SMUT!





	Humans - Not a Fan

Oswald clutched the bag in his hand, a smile on his face as he walked into the sitting room. His favorite person in the world was lounging on the sofa, shirtless nonetheless. 

Seeing Victor like that always gave him pause. He couldn't quite figure out how such a gorgeous man could be attracted to him, but he didn't want to question it too much. He just wanted to enjoy it. 

Looking up from the book he was reading, Victor smiled over at Oswald, his blue eyes sparkling. "Well, good afternoon, little bird. Where have you been?"

"Since a certain sexy fiance of mine was being a lazy bum and didn't want to get out of bed this morning, I went shopping by myself." He grinned, holding out a bag for Victor. 

"Oh, and I get a present? " He took the bag, smiling. "I'm sorry I didn't get up when you left. But you wore me out last night," Victor chuckled. 

"Pfft, I wore you out? Please, Victor darling, I think it was the other way around. It took many layers of foundation to hide all the damn hickies you left on me." 

"You know you love it," he grinned, opening the bag. Reaching in he pulled out a black t-shirt. Written in large white letters on the front were the words, "Human's - Not a Fan". Shaking his head, Victor laughed out loud. "This is perfect, little bird. It sums up my feelings quite well." 

"I saw it and immediately thought of you," Oswald laughed. 

Victor stood up,draping the shirt over the couch as he walked towards Oswald. "I missed waking up and seeing your face this morning. It's always the highlight of my day. I still have loads of mornings to make up for all that time before I found the cure." 

Oswald stretched up on tip toes to kiss him, his fingers moving to tangle in Victor's white hair. Playfully nipping his bottom lip he pulled back. "Well, if you weren't insistent on sleeping in this morning, you would have seen my beautiful face. But I'm here now."

"Yes you are," Victor grabbed him by the hips, pulling him close as he leaned down to kiss him fully. "You do have a beautiful face. Actually you have a beautiful everything," he hummed, his hands moving down to grip Oswald's ass. He squeezed, moaning softly. 

"When I first met you I would have never pegged you as an ass man," he chuckled. "But clearly you are. You can't keep your hands off of mine." 

"Are you complaining?" Victor hummed, his lips moving down along Oswald's neck. 

"Did that sound like a complaint?," he replied tugging on Victor's hair. 

"No, not at all." Victor moved back to sit on the couch, tugging Oswald down into his lap. "There, now this is better." 

He shoved Oswald's jacket off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. Tugging on his tie, he smiled. "Every time with you its like unwrapping a present. So many layers," he teased. 

"But I'm well worth the effort," Oswald replied, pulling Victor's lips back to his. 

Pulling his tie loose, Victor moaned in agreement. His large hands began to work on the buttons of Oswald's dress shirt. 

Oswald wrapped his arms around Victor, his legs on either side of his thighs. His blunt nails dug softly into his back as he sucked on his bottom lip. Neither of them could ever get enough of the other. Each time was like their first time all over again. 

Groaning softly, Victor pushed Oswald's shirt off, his large cool hands sliding over his chest. He always found himself craving Oswald's pale flesh. No matter how many times they'd been together, he'd never get enough. Kissing down along his neck, his lips moved over the freckled skin before dropping lower to his collarbones. 

Oswald moaned as Victor's lips moved across his collarbones. They were always such a sensitive area for him and Victor knew that. His fingers tangled in his lover's white locks, tugging gently. 

Victor's teeth drug across the sensitive skin, before sucking against the pale flesh. "You're mine, little bird. Don't ever forget that. Never forget who makes you feel like this. So hot and needy," he purred. 

A soft mewl left Oswald's lips as he found himself grinding against Victor's lap. He needed some sort of friction between them before he went mad with desire. His lover knew exactly how to push his buttons and leave him nearly begging. No one else would ever get away with making The Penguin beg. 

"Victor, please," he whispered, tugging at his hair. "I need you. I've thought about you all day. I need you inside of me. Filling me like no one else ever has." He pulled Victor's hair, tilting his head back to look into those piercing blue eyes. "Now. I need you now. I can't wait any longer." 

Groaning low in his throat, Victor stood up, moving with Oswald to bend him over the arm of the sofa. His hands slide up Oswald's back, before he leaned down to run his cool tongue over the side of his neck. "I love it when you ask so nicely," he chuckled against his ear. "I get a present and your beautiful ass. This must be my lucky day."

He reached to unbutton and unzip Oswald's slacks, pulling them down his legs. He helped him step out of the material, his hands moving to cup and squeeze his pale ass. "Aren't you just beautiful?" Victor hummed, kneeling down behind him. Parting his cheeks, his tongue darted to tease along the puckered flesh of his hole. 

Oswald's mouth hung open, a long keening moan slipping from between his lips as he felt the teasing stroke from his lover. "Victor, oh .. oh God," he whined, spreading his legs a bit wider, his hands gripping into the expensive fabric of the sofa. 

Chuckling against him, Victor's tongue pressed deeper, his large hands gripping tightly to Oswald's thighs. He closed his eyes, enjoying bringing his fiance this type of pleasure. He loved when he could make him scream and beg. To bring someone so powerful to his knees. 

One hands slid up to the small of his back, pressing him further over the arm of the sofa, presenting more of his ass to him. Victor was busy alternating between deep thrusts of his tongue and shallow swipes, pushing Oswald to the brink, before pulling him back. 

"Please .. please don't tease me. I'm so hard it hurts," Oswald whined. Victor reached between his lover's legs, fingers teasing over his aching cock. He was so hot in his hand, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. With a chuckle, Victor softly bit Oswald's ass cheek. 

Standing up, Victor worked his pants down, his own cock hard as it slapped back against his stomach. "I can never deny you a thing, little bird. It's impossible. I would move Heaven and Earth for you." He reached over into the table drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube from their secret stash. Opening the bottle, Victor coated his fingers before letting one slowly tease Oswald's opening before pushing in. Leaning over his fiance, he kissed at the nape of his neck teasing him with that one long finger. 

"Victor please," he whined, pressing back against the intrusive digit. 

"I'm not teasing little bird. I don't want to hurt you. I know you are quite impatient, but I will never hurt you like that," he whispered, moving to lick at the shell of his ear. Victor pressed another digit inside of him, curling until he hit Oswald's prostate. 

"Oh .. oh fuck," he whined. "Victor ... Victor I need more than your fingers." 

After a few more thrusts, he slipped his fingers from Oswald. Reaching for the lube once more, he squirted a healthy amount into his palm before smoothing the fluid over his cock. He moaned as he rocked into his own hand. "Oh little bird, you make me so hard. Are you ready for me?" he purred. 

"Yes! God yes! Please," Oswald arched his back, sounding so desperate and needy. 

With one hand on Oswald's hip, Victor gripped his cock, pressing against his entrance. A soft moan escaped him as the warmth of his lover envelope him. "Oh Oswald," he purred, his hand moving from his hip to grip his shoulder. "You're always so perfect and hot. I love the way your ass stretches around me." 

He could only moan in response. He'd never felt as full as when Victor was inside of him. Toys would never stand up to the size and cool sensation of him. 

Once Victor was certain Oswald had adjusted to him being inside of him, he began to thrust into him slowly. Both his hands came to rest on Oswald's hips, their flesh slapping together. The idea of coherent thought was flung out the window as they moved together. Pleasure blossomed with each deep thrust of Victor's cock. 

"Touch ... touch me, please ... please Victor," Oswald whined, meeting his lover's thrusts. 

Reaching around him, Victor's long nimble fingers wrapped around Oswald's cock, stroking him. His pace was brutal, his hand matching the rhythm he created in his fiance's ass.

Leaning forward, Victor's teeth dug into his shoulder, his eyes fluttering closed as a shiver ran down his spine. He knew he wouldn't last long like this. Not when Oswald was so needy for him. 

"Victor ... oh you feel so good. Please," his word's trailed off as he thrust into his hand. 

Victor's free hand moved from Oswald's hip to grip his throat. Squeezing softly, he leaned to bite against his ear. "You're always so needy for me aren't you? I can make you so hard with just a look, can't I?" he purred, licking at his ear. "You want to come for me don't you little bird? You want to feel me come in your ass? Fill you up until I'm leaking out of you?" 

He groaned, his eyes slamming shut. "Yes, please ... Please Victor," he knew he sounded pathetic, but he didn't care. He wanted that. No, he needed all of that now. 

His grip tightened on his throat, hips slamming into him. "Come for me then! Come right now!" Victor commanded, his fingers flying over Oswald's cock. 

Oswald pitched forward, his whole body going rigid as he came hard, Victor's name a choked out gasp. The pressure on his throat, the orgasm that rushed through his body left him breathless. 

And that sound, and the sensation of Oswald's muscles twitching was all it took to send his lover over the edge. Victor pressed deeply into him, coming hard in his ass. His fingers relaxed on Oswald's neck, his body pressing him harder against the arm of the couch. Softly he kissed the nape of his neck, his lips trailing over to rest at the pulse that pounded in the side of his throat. 

"I love you so much Oswald. I ... God, you are amazing," he purred. 

Oswald gave a breathy chuckle, his head resting against the sofa. "I love you too, Victor. I'm thankful that I'm one of the human's you actually like." 

Victor gave a quiet laugh before gently pulling out of him. He moved to sit back down on the sofa, dragging Oswald back into his lap. He kissed him softly, his fingers brushing through his hair. "You are the only human I love. And like. My little bird," he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. 

Oswald leaned in to kiss him again, before curling up in his lap, his head resting against the older man's broad chest.


End file.
